clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Secret Agency
The Penguin Secret Agency, more commonly known as the P.S.A., was Club Penguin's spy association that helped keep Club Penguin safe. The P.S.A. ran from October 24, 2005 - May 17, 2010. In 2010, Herbert P. Bear destroyed the P.S.A Headquarters with a popcorn bomb. All PSA agents are now EPF Agents if they have passed the test. The P.S.A.'s Headquarters was known as the Spy Headquarters, or the HQ. The F.I.S.H. was their official spy handbook. You could become a Secret Agent after your penguin had spent over 30 days or more in the game, by clicking on the (M) symbol at the top right hand corner of the game and answering a quiz you would get a chance to be an agent. The Director has an unknown identity, but you could see a message from him\her in The F.I.S.H. (Factual Informative Spy Handbook). The director's signature is the very last symbol of the tic tac toe code (after z, not the z) It is rumored that the Director, Aunt Arctic, is also the founder of the agency. G is her wingman who provides all the gadgets, and also provides all the missions for the Secret Agents. Following the massive popcorn incident regarding Herbert P. Bear, the PSA had to close down and PSA data was then transferred over to the Elite Penguin Force. All active PSA Agents were also transferred over to join the EPF. Once the VR Room was built, PSA's past missions' operations continued. However, after Operation: Blackout, PSA Missions can only be played on the Club Penguin Homepage. .]] Suspects at large According to The F.I.S.H., there are two main suspects in secret missions. *Herbert P. Bear - A wretchedly evil polar bear. Suspect is armed and extremely dangerous. *Klutzy - Herbert's assistant. An adorable, but villainous crab. Trivia *Before the HQ was destroyed, you could buy the Nintendo DS game, Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, and be able to get into the Command Room by unlocking the code that came with the game. *The original headquarters looked very much like the Boiler Room in Penguin Chat 3. *Members of the PSA got paid 250 coins through Penguin Mail, via the salary update. The members of the EPF get salary as well except that EPF members get paid 350 Coins. *Old agents weren't welcomed with the welcome agent mail because they registered before Penguin Mail was introduced. *There are rumors about the PSA associated with Sensei or Ninjas because: **There's a Card-Jitsu card that introduces the Boombox and when someone uses it, the door of the Gadget Room will appear. **Because on the screens of the HQ, some ninjas appeared in November 2008 saying: "We don't even exist!". *The PSA can be related to the MI5 of the United Kingdom and the CIA of the United States *In the letter that Herbert P. Bear wrote that was found in the Club Penguin Times issue that came out on May 6, he referred to the P.S.A. as the "Penguin Silly Agency". *In a newspaper, it said "'P'ublic 'S'ervice 'A'nnouncement", which spells out PSA. * the PSA's secret language is the Tic-Tac-Toe code Gallery Spygear2006.PNG|The 2006 Version of the Spy Gear Howtoknowt-t-tcode.PNG|The PSA Tic-Tac-Toe Code Secretagent2006.PNG|A Secret Agent with a Secret Agent Puffle. See also *Director of the P.S.A. *Secret Missions *Spy Headquarters *Spy Phone *Salary *Elite Penguin Force *EPF Command Room *Coin Vault SWF *HQ Music Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:PSA Category:Aunt Arctic Category:Agencies Category:The Director